<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Not A Princess by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431554">I Am Not A Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms'>Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filming, Homophobia, Inspired by Real Events, Not Happy, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Walking out - Freeform, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David has heard foul language all his life. But one day, it becomes too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am Not A Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am absolutely disgusted with how the producers treated David Yost. No one deserves that kind of treatment, no matter what orientation, gender, or situation. The time period doesn't excuse their behavior either.</p><p>As you might be able to tell, "princess" is a substitute for the f-word. It is a word I will never write in any form.</p><p>Be nice to others, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The alarm clock buzzed. Rolling over, David shut it off and stood up. Another day of filming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled on a jacket and took a sip of water. His head felt heavy, a sign of things to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride down to the hotel lobby was peaceful. David closed his eyes, blinking off the last of his sleepiness. He needed to be alert, especially considering who would be on set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride over to the studio was painfully short. Getting out of the car, he took a deep breath and walked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shirt’s untucked, princess,” one of the cameramen hissed as he walked by with a bagel. David set his jaw and fixed his shirt. Things were going great already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filming was nerve wracking. His costars were pleasant people, but they weren’t the issue. It was everyone else: the directors, the producers, the writers crowded around to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard them cough derogatory remarks under their breaths between takes. David wasn’t stupid; every time someone made fun of him, he heard and felt it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others were sympathetic. Jason looked him in the eye once or twice as if to say, “You okay?” Nakia squeezed his shoulder after one particularly bad take. They all sympathized with David’s plight. But no one had the gall to tell the entire production team, “You’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What sent him over the edge was lunch. David sat alone, chewing on a sandwich from catering. Two writers and a producer were nearby, colluding amongst themselves. He heard his name once or twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like, Yost?” one of the writers asked. David tried to ignore him, but the issue wouldn’t settle. “Hey, are you deaf, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s what like?” He looked up but didn’t lock eyes with the writer. The man smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being gay. Being an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy with who I am, thank you.” David took another bite of his sandwich, suppressing a smile. The writer stormed over and plucked the meal from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something funny, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. How does being a mentally disabled princess sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!” David’s voice echoed across the sound stage. Rising from his seat, he looked the writer in the eye and growled, “I have had enough.” And before anyone could stop him, he walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got back to the hotel in a blur. Locking the door behind him, David flopped down onto the mattress and shut his eyes. His head was pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt sick. Their words hurt him, and they knew it. They were probably laughing about it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s phone rang. He tilted the screen toward him, saw the number, and picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Paul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the directors just said you walked out.” He nodded, pressing a fist to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what happens when you get insulted way too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not great.” David rolled over onto his side, shutting his eyes again. Dreams and urges from months past flashed through his brain. The anxiety medication in the cabinet was calling his name. “In fact, Paul, I don’t think I’m coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Paul exhaled deeply. “Is it okay if we come see you after filming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s ‘we’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cast. No producers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks.” David hung up and buried his head between his knees. He was on the verge of tears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>